Les excentricités d'un Maître des Potions (OS)
by Aesalys
Summary: trad. On a tous le droit à une bizarrerie, non? OS.


Les excentricités d'un Maître des Potions de HimmelreichLYNX

.

Note de HimmelreichLYNX : Dédié à ma meilleure amie, Yenny. Merci de m'avoir poussée à écrire ce… Chef-d'œuvre.

.

.

L'horloge marque douze coups.

Et dans tout le château, personne dans les couloirs.

En dehors des fantômes –et d'un prédateur nocturne singulier.

Un prédateur félin.

De lumineux yeux jaunes brillaient dangereusement, ses pas fluides étaient naturellement sensuels alors qu'elle s'avançait vers une faible source de lumière, plus loin. Une lumière tout au fond des cachots de Poudlard.

Les appartements du Maître des Potions Severus Snape étaient ouverts. Il était aisé de voir que la chaude lueur orangée s'échappait des restes de feu mourant dans la cheminée. Le Maître des Potions en question était assis dans son fauteuil de velours vert préféré. Les yeux de Snape étaient clos, mais il ne dormait pas encore. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le pas léger signalant son entrée que ses yeux d'onyx s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Il l'attendait.

« Je vois que la chatte est venue jouer » commenta Snape d'une voix rauque pour accueillir le chat.

« Mrrrowwww » émit le félin gris cendre, séducteur.

Miss Teigne s'avança vers le Maître des Potions. Elle se frotta contre ses longues jambes maigres, séductrice. Elle ronronna très fort. En réponse à ses belles attentions, Snape se laissa plonger un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Prenant avantage de sa position confortable, Miss Teigne sauta sur ses genoux et commença à se frotter langoureusement contre le souci grandissant entre ses jambes. Remarquant l'excitation de Snape, elle miaula de contentement. Les frottements insistants du félin gris élicitaient des gémissements plein de passion chez le Maître des Potions. Mais il fut rapidement réduit au silence par une langue râpeuse s'enfonçant dans sa bouche entrouverte. Leurs langues luttèrent pour dominer, la chaleur montant dans leurs corps, laissant une sensation plaisante derrière elle. La langue abrasive de Miss Teigne créait de petites lacérations dans et hors de la bouche de Snape –il s'en fichait. La douleur l'excitait au dernier degré. Son excitation était maintenant totale, et il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant d'avoir besoin de jouir. Alors que la langue de Miss Teigne quittait les lèvres de Snape pour aller lécher paresseusement sa gorge. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se déversa donc dans son pantalon.

Alors que Snape flottait dans le contrecoup de l'orgasme, le visage de Miss Teigne se tordit et se modifia pour former une Hermione Granger renfrognée,à présent à califourchon sur les genoux de son professeur. Elle croisa les bras et laissa échapper un soupir déçu.

« Tu n'as jamais été si rapide. Ta propre espèce n'est pas assez bonne pour toi ? »

Snape –précédemment encore plongé dans sa petite mort- s'autorisa un gloussement devant la suggestion absurde de son amante.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Miss Granger. Vous ne me verrez jamais courir après de vrais animaux. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je me sois soucié de modifier ainsi le Polynectar ?

-Mais ne trouvez-vous pas… Bizarre que ce soit ce qu'il vous faille pour être si… Excitée ? D'abord une biche, puis un lutin de Cornouailles, et aujourd'hui un chat. Et vous savez à quel point je n'aime pas me transformer en chat. Je vous ai dit ce qui est arrivé en deuxième année. Je n'ai accepté de le faire que parce que vous étiez très insistant » marmonna doucement Hermione.

« C'est peut-être étrange » acquiesça Snape. « Mais tant que vous continuez à participer aussi volontairement qu'à présent, je ne vois pas le problème. Tout le monde a le droit à une excentricité, pourquoi serait-ce différent ? »

Hermione soupira tristement, mais acquiesça silencieusement. Elle était toujours si avide de plaire, de se dépasser encore et toujours pour atteindre les niveaux optimaux de l'excellence dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle allait continuer. Elle était une amante généreuse. Alors qu'Hermione commençait à se lever des genoux de Snape, elle s'immobilisa lorsque ses mains agrippèrent violemment ses hanches pour la maintenir en place.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, je ne t'ai pas encore remerciée. »

Hermione sourit à la déclaration du Maître des Potions. _Au moins il donne aussi bien que ce qu'il reçoit_ pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'Hermione fut elle aussi satisfaite, les deux amants restèrent alanguis dans le fauteuil. Le Maître des Potions essuya la sueur du front de son élève et sourit, satisfait de lui-même.

« Je me suis récemment procuré des écailles de Norvégien à Crête » murmura-t-il à son oreille, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en réponse à sa voix séductrice. « Je ferai la potion, et d'ici un mois elle sera prête à être consommée.

-B-bien sûr » marmonna Hermione. « Mais ne serait-ce pas… Douloureux et potentiellement dangereux d'entamer une activité sexuelle quelle qu'elle soit avec un dragon ?

-Oh, Miss Granger ! » rit Snape, et embrassa Hermione pour la rassurer. « Ne vous l'ai-je pas dit? Il n'y a qu'une fine ligne entre le plaisir et la douleur, et après tout, les dragons sont incroyablement sexy. »

Hermione soupira.

.

***The End* **

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Aë : Merci à Cricri et **Cutie** d'avoir bêtaisé ^^

.

Note de Cricri : Houla… étrange mais marrant… Y aura-t-il une suite ?

.

Aë : Non, pour l'instant, c'est un OS ^^

.

Note de Cutie Sunshine : Bon... histoire bizarre, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? N'empêche... MISS TEIGNE, quoi ! elle n'est pas franchement sexy, même pour les standards de la beauté féline, si ?

.

Aë : Ben… Dans les films c'est un joli miaou ^^

.

.

Miss Teigne **(Miss Teigne ?! y'a pas plus sexy que ça?!)**

.

Alors que Snape flottait dans le contrecoup de l'orgasme, le visage de Miss Teigne se tordit et se modifia pour former une Hermione Granger renfrognée,** (Tu m'étonnes!)**

.

« Tu n'as jamais été si rapide. Ta propre espèce n'est pas assez bonne pour toi ? »** (En plus...)**

.

Hermione sourit à la déclaration du Maître des Potions. _Au moins il donne aussi bien que ce qu'il reçoit_ pensa-t-elle.** (Ben heureusement!)**

Lorsqu'Hermione fut elle aussi satisfaite **(quoi, quoi, on ne voit rien?!)**

.

Hermione soupira.** (plaisir ou déception?)**


End file.
